fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel
|image= |arc=Tower of Heaven arc |place=Tower of Heaven |result=Gray, Natsu and Simon are victorious. |side1= *Gray Fullbuster *Natsu Dragneel *Simon |side2= *Fukuro |forces1= Gray Fullbuster *Ice-Make *Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance Natsu Dragneel *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Simon *Darkness Magic |forces2= *Magic Absorption |casual1=Gray is uninjured Natsu is uninjured Simon is uninjured |casual2=Fukuro is slightly injured. }} is a battle fought between Mage of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, Mage of fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, Dark Mage, Simon and Dark Mage of Death's Head Caucus, Fukuro. Prologue Lucy's group, composed of her, Juvia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Simon and Shô, walks around the tower looking for Natsu Dragneel when mouths suddenly appear on the walls. Jellal Fernandes's voice can be heard all throughout the tower through those mouths. He states that all the pieces on both sides have been placed and it's time to begin the Heaven's Game. Jellal adds that if he succeeds in using Erza as a sacrifice to resurrect "Zeref", he wins. If they could prevent him from succeeding, then they win. To make the game more interesting, he added three players that they must reach and get past to be able to find Jellal. In addition, he says that the Magic Council might fire Etherion on the tower, annihilating everything. If that happens, then it's game over for everyone. When Jellal bids farewell, Shô suddenly traps Erza in one of his cards and runs off, claiming that he'll kill Jellal himself and Simon goes after him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 5-10 After Natsu wins his fight, he says that if he beats up Jellal the fight will be over and that he is up for that. Wally states that all they ever wanted was true freedom and Natsu tells him that he doesn't know what kind of freedom he is looking for, but the freedom you have in Fairy Tail is pretty awesome. Natsu tells Happy that there are always ways to cheat in a game, they fly out the window and Natsu tells Happy to skip straight to the final level.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 11-12 Battle On their way up, Natsu sees a sparkle from far away and says that something coming. Fukuro gets close quickly and attacks Natsu with his rockets. Natsu gets shot into the Tower of Heaven where Simon finds him and asks him if he is alright. Fukuro says that he will not permit the rules to be broken and introduces himself as the Warrior of Justice, Fukuro. Natsu and Happy are surprised to see a bird talking about justice, Simon tells them that he is on their side and that they shouldn't fight this guy. Simon uses Dark Moment and tells Natsu and happy to run away now. Fukuro passes by Simon, says that the Owl of Justice can see through the darkness, and attack him with Justice Ho Ho Hou. Simon is sent flying, when he lands, he says that Fukuro is strong and that he must be from the Assassin's Guild Death's Head Caucus. Simon says that it is a Dark Guild that doesn't do honest work and that specializes in assassination requests. Simon states that the top is a team of three known as Trinity Raven and that he shouldn't try to fight them. Fukuro tells Natsu that his infamy has reached the ears of his guild and that it is time for the Warrior of Justice to strike down evil. Natsu covers his fists in flames and respond that guilds are places that are filled with dreams and aspirations, not places to do dirty work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 13-20 Simon tells Salamander to stop, that he can't mess with that guild. Natsu says that it pisses him off that a job like that exist and that people actually give them work, but most of all it pisses him off that they dare to call it a guild, and because he doesn't like Fukuro he is going to beat him up. Fukuro tells Natsu that there are some evils that cannot be allowed to live in this world, Fukuro charges his jet packs, he tells Natsu that he one of those evils and that it his time to die. Fukuro uses Jet Ho Ho Hou to rush at Natsu and punch him. Natsu tells Fukuro that if it's fire he is talking about, he will not lose. Natsu throws Fukuro by his arm, but Fukuro turns around, grabs Natsu's leg, flies high above the ground, and throws Natsu onto the floor. Fukuro tells Natsu that he is a tough one and that this job might be worthwhile for once. Simon says that Trinity Raven is beyond what the rumors say and then says that there are two more mages like this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 2-6 References Category:Fights